Wiki Updates
Since there's often a lot of changes here and about the wiki as I'm trying to put new features and things up, this page will be dedicated to any announcements and changes made to pages on the wiki in order to increase contributor awareness of what's going on in the wiki, and also to bring to attention certain things going on. 4th February 2014 - Illustrator categories, navigation bar The following changes are being made to the wiki: * The admins and User:Creampuffs are currently working on a new sorting system for illustrators, in order to make looking up certain works by artists ingame easier! * While it is still very much under construction, I'm hoping to have a main illustrator category page, which will have all ''the artists from the game. Clicking each artist name will take you to their own category page, which will have information on their art, places to check out if you want to look at more of their work, as well as a record of all the artwork done by that artist. * This might be confusing for editors, but I promise once I have it all worked out, I will add some help into the 'How to Edit' guide! * If you want to have a look, I've rearranged the navigation bar at the top of the page, so now it will be under 'cards'. I have also moved 'All Cards' so there is now a dropdown menu to view the star levels, as well as the Colleges, which I have also moved under Cards to make more room on top. Please tell me what you think! ''Happy new year everyone! Thanks for all your hard work in making this wiki a better place! 12th December 2014 - Card page revamping The following changes are being made to the wiki: * The very talented User:Nyaar has been experimenting with a possible new revamp for our card pages to allow information to be ordered much more efficiently! Please view an example of the proposed format on their profile (linked above)! Please let them, or us know what you think if you have any ideas or input! Contributors are asked to take note of the following: * When making links, please use 'internal '''links (not the full url) if the page exists within this wiki! This means that you may link to pages (e.g. cards etc) that don't exist yet. These will show up in red so we know which pages need to be made. If you use the full url, it won't do this. * Please categorise card pages when you make them! This is the only way we can keep track of which cards are on this wiki. If you have any problems editing, refer to the 'How to Guide' on the 'Rules/Help' tab of the navigation bar along the top of the page! ''Christmas is nearly here! I hope everyone is in a festive mood! 13th November 2014 - NEW ADMIN, captioning cards The following changes are being made to the wiki: * We have a new admin, User:RiceKitty who has been doing a lot of valuable edits and work to the wiki! They have been very diligent in updating card information, as well as providing insightful information and suggestions that have massively improved this wiki! Please send your best wishes to them and also feel free to submit any questions to suggestions to them! * Captions on cards are being changed. The shorthand 'lvl ult form' is being changed to the full captions, such as 'Top-Tooto Level 1' and 'Ultimate Top-Tooto Level 90 (Flash)'. These changes have already been made to all cards beginning with A, B, and C. If you feel helpful, please continue to add them to subsequent cards that have not yet been changed! * The 'Group Spells' page is now available for access in the 'Game Features' area of the navigation bar. It is still a work in progress, so please be aware not everything has been added yet. Thanks to User:AngelZero for all their hard work in making the page so informative! Contributors are asked to take note of the following: * Do 'not '''use full urls when linking to articles within the wiki, ''unless it is a Category page, where you will '''have '''to use the full link. ''This makes it easier to edit in the event editing is needed. * Please ''check with the admins, ''User:Shiroba or User:RiceKitty, before you add any additional information to articles that do not already include the information! This is to ensure consistency between the pages, and also if it's a good idea, we'll try and put it on all pages! 4th November 2014 - group spells, 'other' info, page protection ''The following changes are being made to the wiki: * We are currently thinking of adding a 'Group Spells' page to the Game Features section of the wiki, in order to better help people put together their card decks. This will probably include all event spells, as well as general spells such as 'Dragonale Group', 'Skyrage Group', 'Princess Group', etc. Many thanks to User:AngelZero for coming up with this idea! Expect more updates about this in the future. * As we are going through a patch of vandalism and people putting pointless info into card pages, I have had no choice but to instil the following: 'you may not add an 'other' section ('As seen in Adeline and Jesha) 'unless it is an 'actual fact'. '''You ''may not ''include stuff like 'Yin looks a bit like SeeU from Vocaloid' because this is *your opinion* and isn't helpful or actual trivia in any way. Refer to this to see what you may or may not add. * I sacrificed 1 lunchtime sitting to manually protect ALL the card pages. Now, you are '''not '''allowed to edit ''anything ''unless you are a '''registered member '''of the wikia. All non-registered or new users may not edit the wikia. This is to encourage you to read through the How to Guide and Editing Guidelines before they mess up a page. We appreciate your intentions, but if you're going to make more work for us, you might as well go outside and do something with your life, y'know? ''Contributors are asked to take note of the following: * Repeated vandalism of pages will result in a ban. You will receive 1 warning, and then I will let you know that you have been blocked from editing on our wikia for an unspecified amount of time. I do not want to do this, but if you fail to follow our guidelines, you do not belong here. 3rd November 2014 - captions, max level slots, galleries The following changes are being made to the wiki: * Card captions under card pictures that used to say something like 'Rayme Lvl 1' are being replaced with 'Rayme Level 1'. Ultimate forms are now being written as 'Ultimate Rayme Level 100'. This is because it doesn't really make sense to abbreviate the word when there isn't really a need to. Also, the phrase 'Ult Form Flash Rayme Lvl 1' is far more confusing and hard to read than 'Ultimate Rayme Level 1 (Flash)'. * Please adhere to this format when editing pages, and fix pages that have not yet been changed in this way! Many thanks. ^^ * The info slot 'Max Level' is being 'removed '''from card articles, as not all card pages have it, and some people are mixing 'maximum level a card can be' with 'the maximum level a card can be with no limit breaks'. * As the max level stats are listed under Ultimate Form (for ''both ''max level at full limit-break and max level at no limit-break), and also to avoid confusion, this slot is to be removed from all pages. * Galleries of official card art is slowly being added to card article galleries by me! I've also set protection on all the cards I've edited at the same time, meaning '''all cards '''beginning with A and B have been fully edited with full image galleries and non-registered user block instilled. If you spot any that do not have these things, let me know! ''Contributors are asked to take note of the following: * Please take care to proofread any writing you have put on card pages! Punctuation and grammatical errors can be excused (as the translation from Chinese to English was done sloppily anyway), but there is no excuse for proor spellig and Randon Capitalisation of writing for no reason. If you want the responsibility of being an editor, you 'must '''ensure what you are contributing is well-written and done to the best of your ability. I will chase you up on this if you don't. 2nd November 2014 - live chatroom, full art ''The following changes are being made to the wiki: * I added a chatroom which can be found under the box that says 'recent wiki activity'. I'm still testing it, so this feature may or may not be removed depending on how useful it is. Feel free to have a chat! * Full art images of cards without the gold card frame are being added to the galleries of 5* and 6* cards. This will be done to the rest of the cards when we can get round to it. If you want to help out, check the How to Guide under 'Rules/Help' on the navigation bar at the top of the page on how to correctly add images to a gallery. * Also the very lovely User:Ricekitty has been working super duper hard and has managed to put the navigation bar and gallery on all? card articles, so go and throw love and sparkles on them * V * Contributors are asked to take note of the following: * While there is flash versions of full art added to galleries, they may not always be available on English servers, so don't be confused when you see them! * Please read the editing guidelines * I mean really please read them * I spent like an hour writing it * please * thank 24th October 2014 - navigation bars, flash cards and locking pages The following changes are being made to the wiki: * New navigation bars are being put into the top of card pages! This will allow a subsection called 'gallery' to be added to each card page. They have already been put into all 1* and 2* card levels, with thanks to User:Ricekitty! * Flash cards and normal versions of cards can now be uploaded to the gallery space on card pages! This is an update following some suggestions to add both forms of the card to articles. * Card articles have now been locked, so unregistered users 'may not '''edit articles. This is to prevent vandalism and counter-productive editing by people who are not following the standard procedure outlined here. We want you to be a registered member familiar with the guidelines and category system before making any mistakes in the wiki which need to be fixed by one of us. Please make sure you are familiar with this before editing! ''Contributors are asked to take note of the following: * Group spells, and other information that is not already included on the page should '''NOT '''be added without consent from User:Shiroba or User:RiceKitty. This is to ensure that all information is consistent across all the pages, so people visiting our wikia know exactly what information they can find without getting confused as to why information is/is not included on some pages and not on others. * Group spells are already mentioned on the corresponding event page, which can be accessed from a card's article in the 'obtain' section. Therefore, there is no need to add it into the card page. * I have reiterate this: '''event '''infectors =/= infectors. Therefore they should not be categorised as 'infectors' ''unless ''they have the purple symbol in the top right corner of the card picture where the college logo should be. Do ''not ''categorise event infectors as infectors unless this is true! Otherwise expect a friendly reminder of your mistakes and failures from me. __FORCETOC__